One Will Be Victorious
by writingsromeo
Summary: Collab with CompanionRebecca. Our first story together!:) The characters from Victorious are tricked into entering the Hunger Games and forced to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. Rated T for character death and to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a collab that is written by CompanionRebecca and I! She's in the Hunger Games fandom and I'm in the Victorious fandom, so we decided to create a story with both! She has also posted it on her account in the Hunger Games and Victorious crossover archive. We know these chapters are short but we have a lot written and we'll be updating every couple of days. We hope you enjoy! **

**Tori's POV**

I look up from the cold, damp ground at the clear glass tube that awaits my entrance from across the room. The timer on the wall is slowly counting down from 5 minutes to the time I have to step into the tube. My heart is beating rapidly even though it's just a movie I'm filming.

The director, an older man with snow white hair, came into Sikowitz's class a few weeks ago, bringing with him the strong smell of roses. He gave us an incredible offer to star in a movie he was producing. Everyone was on board with the deal but we could tell that Sikowitz was hesitant about this man's offer.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and step into the perfectly round tube. The door closes and I feel as if my breath is being taken away. "Stay calm," I tell myself. "This is what I've been rehearsing for." The 5 minutes are up and I feel the tube start to rise. All I can think about is how the man told us, "The first few minutes of the movie is improv...just act natural."

I have been preparing for this role since the moment the man told us about it. I can only hope that my classmates can pull it off. Some of them aren't always great under pressure.

I feel the metal plate stop and I look out onto the set. The grass is thick and looks as if it hasn't been cut in weeks. I see mountains far in the distance that meet a darkening sky; a storm is approaching and thunder is beginning to rumble. The beautiful yet eerie scenery surrounds the plates my classmates and I stand on. I gaze at the people around me. I stop halfway around the circle of ten and take a second look. _Who is that...? My parents! What is my family doing here...they can't act!_ I panic a little but stop staring when a countdown clock appears above a giant, silver cornucopia in the center of the group. The numbers move down to zero as I prepare to act. I then wonder- where are the directors, cameras, and mics? I suddenly don't feel very good. As I ponder this, suddenly a low male voice makes an announcement from nowhere: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Hunger Games, where selected tributes must fight to the death until one lone victor remains. May the odds be ever in your favor."

My stomach drops and I feel tears of fear stinging my eyes. I don't even have time to clear my head before I hear the countdown siren blare, announcing the beginning of the end of my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Give us some feedback: did you like it? Please review and follow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori's POV**

I see out of the corner of my eye Jade sprinting towards the weapons. This is her type of game, weapons and murder. Next to me on a plate of her own is Cat, staring off at some birds flying past. I doubt she will make it far in this game, but I don't want to be the one to end it for her. I shift my gaze at Robbie across the field who is shaking like a Chihuahua. I feel bad; he already has some issues and he sure does not need this. I have a feeling I should join with Andre so we have a stronger team than we do alone. I look around at the weapons in the center and spot a backpack about 40 feet from me. I make up my mind and sprint towards it. I don't dare go any closer to Jade and her murderous weapons. I bend down to grab the backpack and next thing I know, my face is on the ground in pain. I hear a yell, "Vega..." and a blur of inaudible words as I feel a sharp pain in my chest and the smell of rust. The world goes dark and I remember how I got here:

* * *

The sun is shone through the window as I walked into Sikowitz's first period class. The morning dew was in small droplets on the window and I sat in my seat next to Andre. We chatted about what we did during the weekend and how my sister attempted one of her crazy new spa techniques. We are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello kids, today we have a very special guest with exciting news!"

It is Sikowitz, not as enthusiastic as he usually is. An older, sophisticated man walked in and I felt a chill run down my spine as I get a sudden rush of roses and…blood? My thoughts stopped as he began to speak.

"Hello students, I am starting to film a movie, mostly improvisation, and I need teenage students of different characters to star in it. I came here right away when I heard of the great talent found here."

"Ooh yay I've always wanted to be in a movie!" Cat squealed.

"Shut up Cat, we all do," Jade snapped back.

I was too excited about the movie to listen to their squabbling.

During the next few weeks, my friends and I barely ate or slept. We practiced improv with Sikowitz as much as we could to prepare for the role.

The day before the film, the man gave us matching outfits: a gray jacket, laced combat boots, a black t-shirt, and dark green cargo pants. I didn't mind the clothes but all Trina could talk about for the next 24 hours was how ugly they were.

The next morning, my parents left without warning but I ignored it. They probably went shopping or on a spontaneous vacation. Not thinking much of it, I called Andre to give me a ride to the studio. The building was dark and at the edge of the city near the forest. We were separated and taken down stairs into cold, gray rooms…"

* * *

And that's all I remember before the world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**We would really appreciate it if you guys would review, even if you hated it. It's nice to get feedback on our work so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't favorite and/or follow without reviewing. We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I run as hear a cannon go off with an earth-shaking boom. I assume it's a sign of death…I just killed Tori, and it felt great.

I stop running when silence settles over the arena. I look down at the supplies I hold: a sack of matches and twine, a water bottle, and a set of knives in various sizes. I look at where I'm sitting and I see the blood of Tori everywhere on me. It smells like victory and it looks incredible. It is sticky on the knife I hold so I clean it off on my shirt. My heart is still racing from the thrill of killing her and I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me. I can totally win this game; it was made for me.

My empty stomach grumbles. "Shit, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." I'm no hunter, but maybe I can catch a squirrel or something. It may be impossible with only my set of knives so I quickly scratch that idea and decide to try to find berries or something.

I hear another cannon as I walk for what seems like hours. I finally come upon large bush of perfectly round, navy berries. I almost touch one of the sickly sour-smelling berries to eat when I hear a scream, "JADE, STOP!"

**Beck's POV**

"Don't touch anything Jade; we don't know what these freaks have put in here to kill us."

Jade quickly retracts from the deadly bush.

"Well I'm starving, I forgot to eat this morning," Jade remarks as she clutches her stomach.

I reach over my shoulder and drop the bag I carry, remembering the small loaf of bread that is in it. "Here," I say, "I picked this up before I ran away from the start. You can have the bread, I don't want it."

Jade looks at me as if I just gave her life. She snatches the bread and eats it before I could say anything else or change my mind.

After minutes of silence, "I heard two cannons," Jade says suddenly. "What are they for?"

"I think they are for all of the people who have died," I reply. "But who was the first one?"

Jade looks down at her feet and a tear comes from her eye, "I'm so sorry Beck, I don't know why I killed Tori; I just want to go home."

I cannot believe my girlfriend killed one of my best friends. I understand that she wants to leave, this is hell made by monsters, but we could have thought of an alternative.

"What else happened, Beck? Who else died?"

She looks at me with teary eyes and I can't help but hold her in my arms to comfort her. As mean as Jade may seem, she would never kill Tori out of pure hatred. I immediately forgive her and prepare to tell her news that may be even worse than Tori's death. "The second cannon," I start, taking a deep breath, "was Cat."

Jade's head snaps up and she stares at me, confused and hurt. Cat is one of her best friends and I know that her death will destroy Jade, though she may not outwardly show it.

I already knew what she was going to ask. "No one killed her, she fell. She grabbed a sword from the cornucopia and on the way into the forest, she tripped. I saw it go right through her. I couldn't bear the sight so I ran in the other direction when I heard a cannon boom. Then, I realized what sick game this is and I came looking for you," My breath catches as I think of Cat's life-ending scream. Before Jade can say anything, I blurt out, "I'm so glad you're ok."

The sky starts to go dark and Jade stays completely silent as lightning cracks and rain starts to pour. Jade and I cuddle up to keep warm and I think: _this is no nightmare, it's a living hell._

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Like we said- we'd really appreciate some reviews, but we'll keep posting for the ones who are following this story...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trina's POV**

"Ugh, my makeup!" I screech to no one as it runs down my face with the rain. "My hair is going to get all frizzy!" I hate this. Mom and Dad, Tori, and Tori's friends all ran before I could tell them to help me.

I sit down against a tall tree to shelter me from the rain, even though it doesn't work very well. "I give up," I whimper. I clutch my knees to my chest to block the rain, even though I'm already soaked to the bone. I just know I'll get a cold from this. I noticed all of the supplies at the start of these stupid games in the center of the horn but I was too scared of Jade to try and get anything. I just ran into the woods and up the mountain side. Then it started raining.

Being up this high on the mountain is making me short of breath; or is it the games that are causing my anxiety? Either way, I'm freaking out. I need someone to help me through this, but I don't even know if my family is still alive.

I decide to get up and continue searching for someone, ANYONE that is willing to help me, I don't want to go through this alone.

I step carefully through a steep section; I really don't want to fall. Right as I think this, my foot turns to the side and I hear a snap. I shriek and lose my balance. I have nothing to grasp onto so I begin to tumble down the mountain through the mud and rocks. I hit my head on a tree and I feel a bump rising. It hurts so much it distracts me from my throbbing ankle. I roll through bushes tearing up my already ruined clothing and right as I feel the sting of deep cuts, I smack straight into a figure, knocking it to the ground.

**Robbie's POV**

I feel the rain seep through my clothes as I lay on the ground. My head hit a rock hard and now I feel a headache growing, my hair does not shelter the landing what-so-ever. I then look to my right and see what has knocked me over, Trina. "Oh my god Trina, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"You need to watch where you're going!" Trina exclaims, rolling over and sitting up.

"Well, technically, you ran, or should I say tumbled, into me," I say, obviously annoyed.

"Just shut up and help me. I think I broke my ankle," she shrieks.

I help her sit against a tree and I take a look at her ankle. It was definitely swollen and it is making me queasy to watch it throb. "I'm not a doctor but you did hurt it terribly. I guess I can make a tent here or something and set up camp since you can't move very far," I explain. I see Trina smile out of the corner of my eye; she is probably just happy that she doesn't have to do any work to survive. I have a bad feeling we are considered allies now; Trina is the last person I'd want to ally with in a fight to the death.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since we've updated; we've been really busy lately. We'll update soon to make up for lost time- thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to avoid the bright sun. My head is still on Beck's chest, rising and falling with his steady breaths. I have some time to myself before he wakes up, so I start plotting about how to win the games. I know that the last one standing will be the one to win: which means only one of my friends will make it out alive. Could it be me? I would have to kill others to succeed, but I don't know if I can. Especially if it came down to me and Beck. When I killed Tori, I don't know what got into me. It was an impulsive decision but it almost made me feel…powerful. Alive. I may be cruel at times, but that was so unlike me. As much as I hate to admit it to anyone, I DO consider Tori a friend. What's happening to me?

I abandon these thoughts and ponder what I know is necessary. To make it out alive, hopefully with Beck at my side, I need to kill. But who should I start with? Who would affect me the least? The answer comes to me in a second.

Tori's parents.

**Trina's POV**

I clutch my arms around Robbie's neck, dragging him down with each step I take. I want to get out of here, now. I'm scared and in so much pain. I can't step on my ankle without screaming in agony so I hobble next to Robbie, holding onto him for support while tears drip silently down my cheeks. Suddenly, he stops dead in his tracks and I almost stumble to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" I say, maybe a little too loud.

"Shh…" Robbie hisses, "I think I hear someone."

My heart beats rapidly out of my chest and all I can think is: is this the end for me? Robbie puts his hands on my shoulders and quickly guides me under a sheltered pine tree to hide. I clutch my knees to my chest and hide my face. I really don't want to see Robbie get slaughtered. I hear footsteps quickly stomp away and I panic. I'm alone and I can barely move. If I get attacked, I'll have no way to protect myself.

I sit under the tree for what seems like a lifetime until I finally hear, "Psst… Trina… it's safe." It was Robbie. I crawl out from under the tree cautious of my ankle when I see two tall figures hovering above me. My brain registers who they are right away and I leap into their arms, sobbing. My tears dampen their shoulders and we collapse into the ground, a teary, happy mess. I look up into the eyes of my parents and smile, bigger than any smile I've ever made.

* * *

**Reviews make us happy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just wanna quickly respond to a guest review we got: there will be NO endgame ship in this story! There will be ship moments but this ****is**** the Hunger Games and only one can survive! Sorry to disappoint!:) I hope you continue reading, because w've worked really hard on this story. Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

** Jade's POV**

I look over my shoulder and see Beck's chocolate brown eyes staring at me lovingly. "Look who's finally awake," I tease. He chuckles and I can't help but smile. Then I remember what I planned while he was asleep and my smile drops.

"What's wrong Jade?" Beck questions.

"Beck, I love you so much and we need to get out of this game. The thing is, there is only one way to win," I say slowly.

Beck frowns, he knows where I'm going with my statement and he doesn't like it one bit. I don't want to hear his response so I continue talking, "I think we both have a chance to escape if we work together as a team."

Beck sadly nods in agreement and says, "So who do we have to kill first?"

I'm in shock at his sudden response, so I respond after a few seconds with, "Well, I think it should be Mr. and Mrs. Vega."

A single word answer escapes his lips, "Okay."

I'm shocked that Beck agreed to do this with barely any convincing necessary. I had prepared a long speech to convince him if necessary, but it obviously wasn't needed. This surprises me, because Beck is one of the gentlest people I know. He would never kill willingly- if we were in any other situation but this one.

We plan out the attack, realizing we will have to be quick and stealthy. We will attack at dawn the next morning before they are at their peak of energy for the day. In a twisted way, I'm almost excited to be one step closer to winning this game.

Beck and I crouch behind a bush with red tipped leaves waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Several feet away are the Vegas, still sleeping as the sun is still rising up over the mountains.

I look at Beck and I give him a nod telling him that it is time. He nods in agreement and starts towards the Vegas. I follow closely behind him with my large, six inch knife in hand. We are inches away from the Vegas so we hold up our knives and launch ourselves at the Vegas. I'm in charge of killing Mr. Vega, since I can, at times, be stronger than Beck. I hear them scream but I ignore it; I do not want to think about what I'm doing, I just want to get it over with.

I roll over Mr. Vega as he is trying with all his might to get away. I pin him down on the ground sitting on his chest. My knees are on his wrists and he grunts, his face beet red. I stare into his eyes apologetically, I then close my eyes, take both my hands on the knife and plunge it downward. I hit his hard chest and I hear a cry, long and painful. I feel a warm liquid on my legs and I get up quickly, opening my eyes. I see Mr. Vega, bloody and raw below me. The brown-red, rusty smelling blood is all over my hands and legs. My face feels warm and I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach from the smell. I look over at Beck, almost forgetting that he is with me. He is standing over Mrs. Vega and looking at her in disbelief. His body and arms are splattered with blood. He looks at me and his face turns green. Beck vomits on the spot. I don't blame him, I feel as if I'm going to puke as well.

A few moments later, he comes over to me and holds me in his arms. I crumple into him and start sobbing as I hear two cannons go off above me. Beck quickly guides me away from them and we run until I can't anymore. I collapse onto the ground and hold Beck. I can't shake the feeling that something worse may come from this: but what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews, and we hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Trina's POV**

Robbie and I check to make sure the coast is clear, then I dash out of our hiding place in the bushes. My vision is blurred by tears as I stare helplessly at the bloody remains of my parents. I stand perfectly still as the realization hits me: I have no one left in my family. I'm all alone.

I am thankful that Robbie found us a hiding place when he heard footsteps in the distance, otherwise I might have been killed along with my parents.

Robbie holds me in his arms. It's a little bit uncomfortable but I need the companionship. I need someone to be here for me. I hate Jade and Beck. They murdered my parents and I'll never forgive them. I wanted to run after them and get revenge, but Robbie held me back. He said the time wasn't right yet.

I lift my head and look at Robbie, "We have to get them back now," I can barely choke out my words between sobs. "They cannot get away with this."

"Um…okay Trina. But how?" Robbie stammers.

"I'm not exactly sure how, but…" I pause, ready to burst into tears again. "We need to kill them."

Choking back tears doesn't work and I begin to sob again.

Robbie nods in agreement and rubs my back gently to make me feel better. We make a plan of attack and continue talking until we fall asleep against a tree.

My eyes jolt awake and it is pitch black outside, hinting at the middle of the night. I know what I have to do and before my common sense instinct kicks in, I grab Robbie's arm and start running. Robbie stumbles up behind me and is instantly alert as the adrenaline forces his body into stealth mode.

We slow down our running as we see Jade and Beck sleeping next to a tree in the distance. We crouch and stare, silently communication our plan of attack. I get out my two small knives from my belt and hand one to Robbie. He sharply inhales, about to whisper something to me, but I take off. I can't wait any longer. This needs to happen.

I slowly move towards Jade, Robbie right behind me, he will take care of Beck. I stand above Jade and clutch my knife harder. I slice it through Jade's torso, a massive eight inch gash, deep in her chest. I hear Jade cry out and Robbie drops his knife on the ground in fear as Beck rises up in front of us. We take off running as our survival instinct kicks in. We don't need to harm Beck physically to destroy him mentally; the death of Jade will do that just fine.


End file.
